Handfasting - A Loba e Uma Nova Promessa
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Se Kraft Lawrence quer uma cerimônia nupcial, ele a terá - mas à moda de Holo, a Sábia Loba. (Spoilers!)
1. Prólogo

**HANDFASTING: A LOBA E UMA NOVA PROMESSA**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**PRÓLOGO**

(Em algum lugar da Europa Central germânica, na Baixa Idade Média...)

Durante dois longos anos a Sábia Loba Horo e Kraft Lawrence viajaram juntos em direção ao Norte, esgueirando-se das garras da toda-poderosa e mui temida Igreja Católica, avançando lenta e inexoravelmente rumo à terra natal de Horo, a frígida e montanhosa Yoitsu de prolongados invernos e breves verões. Um estranho par eles formavam: ela, um ser sobrenatural feminino de mais de 600 anos de idade que tanto podia metamorfosear-se em um lobo gigante quanto em uma linda garota humana ruiva de quinze anos, mas com olhos vermelhos, cauda e orelhas de lobo que ela dissimulava debaixo de roupas amplas e folgadas, chapéus e capuzes; ele, um mero mortal, um mascate de vinte e cinco anos, cabelo prata e olhos cinza, que almejava abrir sua própria loja em uma grande cidade. Aparentemente, nada os ligava exceto um compromisso verbal por parte de Lawrence de ajudar Horo a voltar para sua aldeia na floresta boreal – depois de séculos sem conta bancando a deusa da colheita do vilarejo de Pasloe, nas cálidas terras do Sul - , e por parte de Horo de pagar seu débito monetário com Lawrence, ressarci-lo pelas crescentes despesas com roupas finas, vinhos e maçãs que a deusa-menina-loba demandava.

Todavia, ao longo da jornada para o Norte, os dois companheiros de viagem e parceiros tão desiguais foram se aproximando progressivamente sob o aspecto humano – uma aproximação tão grande, tão íntima que um terceiro os tomaria por um casal de fato.

_Ab imo corde_, ele ardeu de ciúmes ao parecer-lhe que Horo aceitara os galanteios de Fermi Amati, o mais jovem e ambicioso comerciante da Guilda Mercantil Rowen.

_Ab imo corde_, ela rosnou de ciúmes em face da gentil familiaridade com que Lawrence tratara Nora Arendt, a adorável pastora de doces olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros.

_Ab imo corde_, ele afligiu-se com o plano proposto pela inescrupulosa Eve Boland, de "vender" Horo – que concordara sem hesitar - por 60 moedas de ouro Lumione no "Mercado de Casamentos" da Empresa Delink para aumentar seu capital.

Depois dos eventos na cidade portuária de Lenos, Lawrence e Horo deram-se conta de que estavam lentamente se apaixonando, a despeito das diferenças de espécie. Mas a concretização de tal amor devia permanecer irreal, utópica, assim pensava Horo, a Sábia. Pois entre ele e ela interpunha-se um abismo de intervalos de tempo, a própria eternidade. Lawrence, um simples ser humano, envelheceria e morreria ao cabo de algumas décadas, ao passo que ela, a Loba, virtualmente imortal, haveria de sobreviver centenas, senão milhares de anos depois disso. O medo de Horo, de vivenciar a dor da perda, tanto quanto a crença de Lawrence – apesar de sua tímida confissão de amor em Lenos – de que a "deusa" lupina estaria mais feliz sem ele – e quiçá encontrasse um parceiro de sua espécie para acasalar - , por muito tempo impediram a Sábia Loba de Yoitsu e seu companheiro humano de embarcar em um relacionamento romântico.

Ironicamente, nem Horo nem Lawrence percebiam que, permitindo-se serem separados por seus medos e preconceitos, estavam se definindo por um caminho de tristeza.

Porém, à medida que a marcha para o norte se aproximava da sua fase final, estavam decididos a adiar o máximo possível aquela que seria a sua última viagem juntos.

Eles sorririam um para o outro na hora da separação, mas com seus corações sangrando em silêncio. Trocariam farpas e fariam piadinhas, como vinham fazendo nos últimos dois anos de sua odisseia, mas seriam meras máscaras, simples exterioridades. Seus caminhos talvez jamais voltassem a se cruzar, dado que a vida humana não significa mais do que um piscar de olhos para a raça de Horo. _Talvez seja melhor assim, pois o imortais e os mortais nunca deveriam se encontrar_. Dor e sofrimento agora, para evitar dor e sofrimento maiores no futuro.

Assim pensava Horo, a sábia. Ou talvez não tão sábia. Uma "deusa" orgulhosa, imatura, incapaz de lidar com a dor da perda, condenada, por seu medo de se relacionar com as pessoas, com os "vidas-curtas", a uma existência imortal vazia, desumana, uma eternidade de solidão sobre a Terra.

Porém, a Providência Divina que é superior a todos os frágeis deuses da Terra houvera por bem dar uma lição inesquecível na ex-padroeira das colheitas e da agricultura de Pasloe. No momento crítico, a orgulhosa loba Horo, a Sábia, deusa elemental da terra, dando-se por vencida, afinal se dignara a corresponder à amorosa afeição de Lawrence por ela ao proferir perante o comerciante de olhos cinza a declaração tão longamente esperada. Que provinha do mais profundo do coração.

- Eu te amo!

Eles haviam chegado a um ponto de viragem, tendo confrontado e assumido seus verdadeiros sentimentos um pelo outro. Agora, Horo e Lawrence eram um casal _de facto_ – se bem que não _de jure - _, sem a necessidade de apelar para subterfúgios tais como "companheiro de viagem", "parceiro de negócios", "empregadora", ou "freira", a fim de justificar porquê viajavam juntos sem estar casados.

Assim, mais unidos do que jamais esperaram ficar, Kraft Lawrence e Horo partiram para a etapa final de sua viagem em busca de Yoitsu. Mesmo que apenas para Horo rever sua tribo depois de uma ausência de 600 anos, e logo em seguida voltar a viajar em companhia de Lawrence, o humano que a amava e do qual não queria se separar.

Contudo, uma revelação chocante aguardava a antiga deusa pagã de Pasloe.

Tempos atrás, ao tomar conhecimento das lendas em Kumerson e Tereo, ela podia apenas suspeitar; porém, depois de encontrar-se com o grupo de mercenários Myuri a serviço da Companhia Debau, tivera plena certeza.

A vila de Yoitsu nos ermos gelados ao extremo norte do continente, o mítico lar dos imortais lupinos, há muito deixara de existir. Destruída por uma hecatombe desencadeada pela gigantesca e terrífica deidade elemental outrora conhecida como Urso Caçador da Lua, o inimigo implacável da tribo dos lobos.

Yue, Intin, Paro e Myuri... seus amigos e irmãos de raça estavam todos mortos ou dispersos pelo mundo, há séculos. Seu lar ancestral na taiga finlandesa se fora. Já não havia amigos e familiares para recebê-la de volta. Nada além de uma invencível solidão.

Lágrimas rolaram no rosto macio da bela garota loba de olhos de rubi e longa cabeleira cor de mogno quando tomou em suas mãos a garra de lobo gigante que pertencera a Myuri, seu coirmão de alcateia e amigo de infância, e que trazia gravada uma inscrição, uma singela mensagem para ela.

"Muito tempo sem vos ver."

Ela conhecia a dor de perder um ente querido, afinal.

Ainda pior, ela pertencia a uma espécie fadada à extinção.

Felizmente, ela não estava só. _Sim, existe alguém que me ama de verdade_. _Alguém que me faz sorrir_. _Alguém que me aceitou pelo que eu sou_. Kraft Lawrence, um vida-curta, um mero ser humano centenas de anos mais novo do que ela, a mais antiga e mais sábia de todos os Deuses Elementais Lupinos. Ele, o mascate que durante dois anos abrira mão dos próprios interesses – do sonho de ser dono do próprio negócio - para cumprir a promessa de levá-la de volta ao seu lar ancestral. Ele, o único homem com quem ela queria estar, com quem desejava viajar pela estrada afora num país remoto daquele mundo medieval. _Pouco me importa se ele viverá menos do que eu_. _Tudo o que eu quero é ficar ao seu lado, ajudá-lo a realizar o seu sonho, de abrir a sua própria loja, e vê-lo prosperar até se tornar um macho alfa_. _Eu juro, Kraft Lawrence, enquanto você viver, Horo, a Sábia Loba, será sua, unicamente sua_.

Lawrence, por seu turno, não poderia estar mais feliz por Horo tê-lo aceito como seu par por toda a vida. Ele e sua bela companheira de fulvas madeixas ondulantes tinham ido à Cidade Livre de Lesko – fundada pela Companhia Debau nas terras do norte ocupadas por populações de origem eslava – para encontrar-se com o grupo mercenário inspirado há muito tempo por Myuri, o desaparecido amigo de Horo, e o comerciante de cabelos cinza-prata ficara fascinado pela atmosfera de liberdade econômica, política e social reinante no lugar. Em sua imaginação, Lawrence já visualizava a loja que pretendia ter, juntamente com Horo, naquela cidade onde a abundância de ouro e os preços baixos atraíam um número cada vez maior de comerciantes estrangeiros. Ele se casaria com Horo e ambos viveriam em paz, um respeitável casal de comerciantes da cidade, e, com a sabedoria dela ajudando-o a aumentar seus lucros, sua loja cresceria para se tornar um império mercantil. _Esta história há de terminar com um sorriso_.

Naquela noite Lawrence surpreendera Horo ao pedi-la em casamento, no quarto da pousada onde haviam se hospedado, oferecendo-lhe um reluzente anel de ouro de noivado – prazerosamente aceito – e selando esse compromisso com um beijo.

Entretanto, uma série de incidentes relacionados com as lutas internas cada vez mais sinistras e manipuladoras da Câmara de Comércio Debau, por um lado, e, por outro, com a chegada de cruzados cristãos desejosos de expurgar as terras eslavas do paganismo para dar lugar à influência cristã – atraindo a atenção indesejada da "Santa Madre Igreja" para Horo – sepultaram de vez as esperanças do inusitado casal de construir juntos uma vida pacífica em Lesko. Premidos diante de uma alternativa radical, Lawrence e Horo fizeram-se à estrada novamente, decididos a nunca mais serem separados. (Pelo menos, não enquanto Lawrence vivesse.)

Agora Lawrence e Horo estão no limiar de uma nova vida carregada de esperanças. Juntos, eles prosseguem sua jornada pelas estradas de terra batida em áreas remotas da Europa medieval, desta vez rumo ao Sul, vivenciando várias situações ao modo dos mercadores _pie powders _ou "pés empoeirados", fazendo negócios de cidade em cidade e fugindo dos inquisidores da Igreja. Mas, sem dúvida, estão muito _felizes _com isso.

É durante a sua nova jornada para o sul – com direito a muitas maçãs, muito amor e derivados – que tem início esta história.


	2. Entre Homens e Lobos

**HANDFASTING – A LOBA E UMA NOVA PROMESSA**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Livônia, Europa Setentrional, nos meados do século XV.

Ainda era dia – uma tarde clara, fria e ensolarada de fevereiro – quando a carroça puxada pelo vigoroso cavalo zaino que vinha percorrendo a estreita estrada de terra alcançou a orla da floresta de abetos e pinheiros que estendia-se, como uma vasta muralha verde-escura, por uma centena de milhas à frente – tendo ao fundo, longinquamente insinuado no horizonte, o contorno azulado das montanhas glaciais, de cumes achatados. Em silvos cortantes soprava o vento de inverno, fustigando o arvoredo em cujos galhos se acumulava a neve que lembrava enormes chumaços de algodão; igualmente, a relva rústica se achava recoberta por uma fofa colcha branca.

Tiritando de frio, o jovem casal sentado na boleia da carroça com um grosso cobertor nas pernas – um homem beirando à casa dos trinta anos, que segurava as rédeas na mão direita, e uma moça que aparentava estar entre seus quinze e dezesseis anos, com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele – observou as cercanias, mas verificou que não havia ali uma viva alma humana. Entretanto, quem saberia que perigos espreitavam lá, onde majestosas coníferas de mais de cinquenta metros de altura formavam uma cobertura tão densa que – mesmo no verão – impedia a luz do Sol de atingir o solo em toda a sua intensidade?

- É a maior floresta que eu já vi – comentou o homem alto e magro, mas forte, de barba rala, cabelos curtos exoticamente grisalhos (de nascença) e olhos cinza-azulados, que usava um casaco marrom por cima de uma camisa branca de lã de mangas compridas com gola alta e colete verde fechado na frente com cadarços, luvas, calças pretas e botas de cano alto. Com a mão livre afagou carinhosamente a cabeça da bela companheira. – Horo...

A moça, quase uma menina, de compleição mais delicada e mais baixa do que seu companheiro, possuía uma beleza magnificamente exótica e inumana, com olhos vermelho-âmbar e um par de orelhas pontudas de lobo, de pelos fulvos com branco nas pontas, no topo da cabeça ornada de uma longa cabeleira sedosa, castanho-avermelhada, que descia, esvoaçante como uma capa, sobre suas costas, com as ruivas madeixas ondeantes caindo sobre a clavícula e os ombros. Seu maior orgulho, porém, era a cauda erguida (saindo do coccix) vasta e felpuda, de pelagem fulvo-avermelhada e ponta branca, que a identificava como uma loba de posição hierárquica superior, uma "alfa". Trajava blusão azul de mangas compridas com colete de astracã negro, calças apertadas feitas de linho e couro (em cuja parte posterior fizera um buraco para a cauda), cobertas por um casaco de pele de urso-pardo enrolado na cintura, à guiza de saia, e um cinto largo na cor vinho. Suas grossas botas feitas de três camadas de couro cru, eram próprias para o clima rude dos bosques boreais da Rússia e Escandinávia. No dedo anular da mão esquerda reluzia um anel de noivado do mais puro ouro. Dentro do sachê pendurado no pescoço havia um punhado de grãos de trigo que "prendia" sua essência espiritual e divina.

Horo, a Sábia Loba de Yoitsu, como gostava de ser chamada, não era simplesmente uma garota excepcionalmente linda e sedutora que tinha caracteres antropozoomórficos; na realidade tal aspecto não passava de avatar de uma deusa pagã, membro de uma raça de divindades etéreas, cuja forma original era uma loba gigantesca, com os olhos em brasa, dez vezes maior do que um ser humano comum, e tão antiga e atemporal que havia testemunhado a queda do Império Carolíngio e o alvorecer da era dos vikings. Mas só um seleto número de criaturas humanas estava ciente da incrível verdade.

Como Kraft Lawrence, mercador itinerante, de início apenas seu companheiro de jornada, depois parceiro de negócios, amigo, amante e, por fim, noivo.

Aquele que a amava com todas as fibras de sua existência mortal. Que ela afinal aceitara como seu único companheiro – embora não fosse de sua própria raça – compartilhando uma existência errante pelas estradas do Velho Mundo. Dois expatriados que não tinham lar nem ninguém, tão somente um ao outro.

Ela o liberara de sua promessa de levá-la de volta a Yoitsu para viajar ao seu lado.

Ele abrira mão do seu sonho de possuir uma loja na cidade para viajar ao lado dela.

- Horo, o que você acha desse lugar? – indagou Lawrence, que durante todos esses anos em que viajaram juntos mundo afora, percorrendo cidades, burgos, vilarejos e feudos, pernoitando em bosques ermos, aprendera a confiar cegamente nos ouvidos supersensíveis e no olfato privilegiado da deusa loba para preveni-los do perigo.

- Lawrence... - Horo levantou a cabeça do ombro dele, dirigiu seus orbes rubros na dierção da linha de árvores, cada vez mais próxima, imediatamente empinando as orelhas, como um cão quando presta atenção a algo, e farejando o ar. (Como uma deidade lupina aparentada aos divinos Geri e Freki de Asgard e ao monstruoso Fenris, do paganismo viking, dispunha de capacidade auditiva 50.000 vezes maior que a de um mero ser humano, e olfato 100.000 vezes mais apurado.)

Faltavam poucos minutos para o crepúsculo – a décima-segunda hora – e o céu apresentava-se todo tingido de dourado. Puxada pelo cavalo zaino agilmente manobrado por Lawrence, a carroça penetrou a penumbra da floresta estranhamente silenciosa, exceto pelo galope do equino e o barulho das rodas que esmagavam a miríade de folhas caídas de lariço-europeu a revestir o solo raso com uma espessa camada de serrapilheira.

- Isto é como a minha terra natal, a Taiga de Yoitsu, exceto pela ausência da gigantesca cadeia de montanhas dominando a paisagem – Horo começou a explanar, quase como se monologasse. – Aqui vivem coelhos, lebres, esquilos, guaxinins, alces, veados, renas, raposas, furões, martas, arminhos, ursos, _lobos_, castores e uma variedade de aves, como pica-paus, falcões e corujas, e até galos. – Ela sorriu, mostrando as presas afiadas como adagas. - E não nos esqueçamos de que no topo da cadeia alimentar está o lobo.

- Algum _Wesen_? – inquiriu Lawrence preocupado. _Wesen _era como os alemães chamavam as criaturas sobrenaturais, etéreas ou elementais, como os "deuses" lupinos da raça de Horo, capazes de tomar uma forma humanoide para se misturar com os homens. (Lawrence ainda podia lembrar-se da perseguição dos lobos vorazes dirigidos por um deus-lobo gigante semelhante a Horo, se bem que mais jovem, no meio da floresta entre Lamtra e Rubinheigen, quando ele e Horo uniram-se à pastora Nora Arendt e a Marten Liebert da Companhia Remelio para contrabandear ouro – bem debaixo do nariz da Igreja - a fim de pagar suas dívidas por causa de um _crash _no mercado de armaduras!)

- Nenhum – garantiu Horo. – Eu saberia. Podemos sentir a presença uns dos outros – a energia espiritual, a aura – em um raio de vários metros. Nesta floresta só há lobos comuns, normais. E eu mando neles. – Sorriu para o humano. – Pode ficar tranquilo, querido, que você não será devorado. Ao menos, não por algum lobo de categoria inferior.

- Tal privilégio, naturalmente, caberá à Sábia Loba Horo – retrucou Lawrence, com um sorriso recatado e polido nos lábios finos.

- Naturalmente – redarguiu a deusa loba, com sua esplendorosa cauda fulva balançando alegremente de um lado para o outro. – Vamos acampar na mata? Como estamos no inverno, daqui a pouco o Sol já vai se pôr e logo em seguida a noite vai descer.

Lawrence assentiu.

- De acordo com o mapa que Sörensen Laren me vendeu antes de deixarmos Lesko, a rota para Laiuse passa pelo meio desta floresta. Laiuse é um pequeno vilarejo de letões e livonianos recém-cristãos, dominado por um castelo da Ordem da Livônia. Se passarmos a noite aqui e partirmos pela manhã – e se não nevar, é claro – chegaremos a Laiuse até o anoitecer de amanhã. Lá pelo menos encontraremos uma estalagem decente. E muitas, muitas maçãs de inverno para satisfazer seu apetite, maçãs em conserva no mel, se o bom Deus permitir.

Os olhos da garota brilharam de entusiasmo.

- _Apfelstrudel_! Etorta de maçã polonesa... E cerveja de malte... Sabe, os vinhos da Livônia não são lá grande coisa – ela fez uma careta de desagrado - , me fazem sentir saudades do bom "vinho queimado" de Kumerson, do vinho russo... Mas as cervejas são ótimas! Já estou ansiosa para chegar em Laiuse. E você?

Lawrence soltou um risinho, meio matreiro.

– Eu também, mas por motivos menos gastronômicos e mais comerciais. Vou tentar revender nossa carga de pregos de bronze lá.

- Nessas terras do Norte há sempre demanda por pregos e arames de alta qualidade, que durem os 135 dias de neve no inverno – observou Horo. – Dá para ter algum lucro.

- Os pregos de Vilnius são bons – disse Lawrence, que adquirira sua carga na capital do Grão-Ducado da Lituânia. – São tão bons quanto os de Rubinheigen, feitos segundo as mesmas técnicas. Além disso, temos a carta de garantia da Guilda dos Ferreiros de Vilnius, que foi fundada por mestres artífices vindos de Rubinheigen a convite do próprio Grão-Duque...

Horo torceu o canto da boca ante a peroração do companheiro (a deusa loba lia seus sentimentos e intenções em sua aura com a mesma facilidade com que ele leria um balanço patrimonial, e sabia o que ele esperava dela).

- É, o que mais poderia querer o povo de Laiuse? Mas se você quiser, posso ajudá-lo na negociação com possíveis compradores – disse ela toda contente, a cauda longa marrom-avermelhada com o acabamento em branco abanando de entusiasmo. – Sou muito boa em persuadir potenciais clientes, você sabe.

Lawrence sorriu malicioso.

– Você é melhor negociante do que eu. Sei disso desde Pazzio.

Seus dedos enluvados deslizaram pelos cabelos dela, acariciando-lhe suavemente as singulares orelhas triangulares mogno-castanho com pequenos tufos de pelos brancos nas pontas. Horo deitou a cabeça no colo de Lawrence, ronronando como uma gata para demonstrar deleite ao ser afagada. Mesmo agora que beijar na boca era comum e habitual entre os dois – ao raiar do dia, em momentos de carinho no seu dia-a-dia e até mesmo antes de dormir - , a garota loba continuava a se "derreter" pelo cafuné do seu "tolo Lawrence" nas suas longas e sedosas mechas cor de mogno e nos seus pavilhões auriculares felpudos.

- Mmmm... – ela murmurou, deliciada. – Isso é muito gostoso. Faz mais, faz mais...

"Ela é linda", constatou Lawrence, e não pela primeira vez, comprazendo-se também em acarinhar a beldade feérica que descansava a cabeça em seu colo com os olhos semicerrados, deitada de lado. O comerciante de cabelos cor de prata se habituara desde muito a reconhecer a beleza sobre-humana da deusa, e seu cérebro confirmava automaticamente o fato, como algo rotineiro. Não obstante, nunca se cansava de admirá-la – a pele branca e macia como seda, a rica cabeleira cor de cobre que caía até a cintura, o rosto de menina pubescente que nunca envelhecia. "Linda, tão linda!"

Dali a séculos ela continuaria tão linda e maravilhosa como sempre.

Ao passo que Lawrence e todos os humanos que conhecia ter-se-iam reduzido a esquírolas de ossos no pó da terra.

Uma deusa elemental da própria Terra e um mero mortal. Um casal tão estranho quanto improvável, Lawrence refletiu, à medida que a velha carroça avançava pela trilha florestal e o céu tingia-se de uma gama de cores e matizes que iam do lilás e o azul-índigo, diretamente acima deles, ao amarelo, laranja e vermelho do horizonte. "As diferenças de raça e de longevidade, de intervalos de tempo entre ela e eu, o orgulho e preconceito da parte dela e a inexperiência e falta de tato da minha própria parte – tudo parecia conspirar para nos separar de vez... Passamos por tantas coisas juntos, altos e baixos, alegrias, tristezas, risadas, brigas, mas com fé, esperança, amor e coragem temos conseguido superar as adversidades e seguir em frente sempre!", ponderou o jovem mascate que conhecia como nenhum outro homem a fascinante criatura com quem compartilhava o banco de sua carreta – e o leito. Sabia que ela haveria de sobreviver a ele e tinha aceitado isso, encorajando-a a fazer o mesmo.

_Tudo que eu quero é vê-la feliz_. Amava cada faceta da complexa personalidade dela: a Deusa pagã com mais de meio milênio de idade, detentora de um saber que abarcava várias gerações de seres humanos, que com sua magia Elemental da Terra propiciava as boas colheitas e as chuvas que fertilizavam os campos e protegia os cereais, especialmente o trigo; a mocinha púbere aparentando ter quinze anos de idade, tão inocente, frágil, imatura e dependente, que gostava de ser mimada, abominava a solidão e sonhava em ter amigos, se divertir e se aventurar pelo mundo; a bela e graciosa ninfeta incomparavelmente sensual, travessa e tentadora que brincava de seduzir, podendo escravizar o coração de um homem em um único olhar _caliente_; a mulher de negócios astuta e matreira que podia debater de igual para igual com qualquer comerciante a pureza da moeda de prata Trenni, taxas de câmbio e de crédito, e descobrir as fraquezas e trapaças dos concorrentes; a poderosa Loba do tamanho de uma casa que era uma força viva da natureza, capaz de atingir velocidades inimagináveis, pulverizar rochas com suas garras, fazer a terra tremer, destruir exércitos inteiros com seu furor elemental.

Seria a confirmação de que o amor e o espírito suplantam as diferenças de forma, espécie ou raça? Por quanto tempo?

- Quem sabe a gente deva usar o dinheiro que ganharmos com a venda dos pregos para comprar peles de texugo ou zibelina dos russos, e depois, com o mesmo estratagema que você usou em Pazzio, impregná-las com aromas de frutas... mas de groselhas pretas ou vermelhas em vez de maçãs, para revender mais caro que os hanseáticos em Riga, por exemplo, ou em Dorpat... – Lawrence teorizava em voz alta quando uma cutucada certeira de sua parceira ruiva em suas costelas o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Ah, Lawrence – disse Horo alegremente. Parecia tranquila e relaxada, a julgar pela cauda balançando e apontando para baixo. – Não faz ideia do bem que este recanto me faz.

- Você nasceu e se criou em uma floresta de coníferas cobertas de neve, "um mundo de prata onde tudo brilha", se não me falha a memória – retrucou o mercador, fazendo um carinho na testa dela, gentilmente afastando a franja marrom-avermelhada. – É natural que se sinta em casa aqui.

- Mas não é só isso. É difícil de explicar em palavras para um humano... Aqui, em contato direto com o ar puro e a terra fértil do bosque, estou resgatando minha própria essência, em plena comunhão com a Mãe Natureza... Posso sentir a energia vital da floresta, o crescimento das raízes das árvores, sentir seu lento aprofundamento no solo, acompanhando o avanço da copa nos ares... Sinto os animais correndo, pulando e voando... O piar dos pássaros, como a coruja-das-neves... Formigas e minhocas escavando seus túneis no subsolo, ajudando a arejar a terra. _Isto _é ser uma Loba, _a _Loba, aquela que incorpora os poderes supremos da Natureza, os poderes elementais da Terra e do Ar.

Lawrence alisou o queixo comprido escurecido pela barba incipiente com uma expressão pensativa no rosto oval.

- Tudo isso é muito bonito, Horo, mas eu vejo esta floresta de modo diferente. – Dirigiu os olhos cinzentos como um dia nublado para os pinheiros de copa pontuda que ladeavam o caminho formando um corredor. – Me faz lembrar daquela vez quando eu, você, a Nora e o Liebert contrabandeamos ouro de Lamtra para Rubinheigen nos estômagos das ovelhas da Nora...

- Seu tolo! – disse Horo, com um sorriso feroz, dando um soco de brincadeira no estômago de Lawrence, que por pouco não se desequilibra e perde o controle das rédeas.

Aceitando a provocação, Kraft Lawrence sorriu para sua (ciumenta) companheira – agora sua noiva - , e disse: - Desculpe-me, linda rosa... ou melhor, pingo de neve. Mudemos de assunto.

- Linda rosa? Pingo de neve? – Horo repetiu divertida. – Custa-me acreditar que você ainda se recorde desses galanteios bobos feitos por um par de pirralhos, aprendizes da Guilda dos Mercadores... em suas próprias palavras. Mas Horo, a Sábia, não é uma rosa, tampouco um pingo de neve. Horo, a Sábia, é uma bela e orgulhosa Loba. A Princesa Loba da vastidão fria da qual nenhum homem retorna.

- Bom, eu só estava tentando ser um pouquinho mais romântico e menos mercante – retrucou Lawrence, mantendo o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios, enquanto guiava a carroça floresta adentro. – Naquela ocasião, você pareceu gostar e se divertir com aquilo. Mas se preferir... – Pigarreou, e, em tom falsamente solene, acrescentou: - Me perdoe, ó orgulhosa e bela Princesa Loba, por mencionar o nome da ex-pastorinha loira sem permissão. Podemos mudar de assunto?

Horo suspirou alto. – Kraft Lawrence, você é um caso perdido. O seu tino comercial é inversamente proporcional à sua habilidade de cortejar fêmeas.

Lawrence riu baixinho. – Assim falou Horo, a Sábia.

Horo fitou-o intensamente com os grandes olhos oblíquos cor de granada, que pareciam concentrar a energia primária do Logos solar.

- Horo, a Sábia, tem sempre razão. – Ela repuxou largamente os lábios de coral em um sorriso selvagem e desafiador que expunha dois pares de caninos afiados, dando ao rosto divinamente belo de menina jovem uma certa parecença inquietante com um predador prestes a abocanhar a sua presa. – Sempre. Sem exceções. Entendeu, _filhote_?

- Naturalmente que sim! – concordou o comerciante, inabalável perante o "sorriso de lobo" da companheira. Ele passou-lhe o braço esquerdo sobre as costas e aconchegou-a novamente junto a si. – Horo, a mais bela e mais sábia de todos os deuses da raça dos lobos, tem sempre razão. Tanto assim que está sentada ao meu lado, na minha carroça, tendo meu braço em volta de seus ombros, e usando no dedo anelar da sua mão esquerda um anel de noivado dado por mim. Não há como duvidar de tamanha sabedoria.

Horo explodiu numa gargalhada aguda mais musical do que as cordas da lira de prata tocada por Apolo e mais doce do que pêssegos em conserva no mel.

Lawrence olhou para Horo e ela para ele. Seus lábios encontraram-se num beijo estalado e fugaz. Depois Lawrence roçou suavemente seu nariz, reto e estreito, no de Horo, delicado e ligeiramente arrebitado, à moda dos lobos.

- _Touché_! Parece-me que você se tornou menos tolo e mais sábio desde que nos encontramos pela primeira vez, certo? – disse a garota loba no seu tom brincalhão habitual, reclinando a cabeça no ombro de seu amado humano.

- E você, menos egocêntrica e mais gentil – replicou o mascate, que voltou a acariciar ternamente as orelhas lupinas e os fios castanhos-avermelhados do longo cabelo sedoso de sua graciosa companheira divina.

Tais brincadeiras lúdicas constituíam como que uma tradição entre Horo e Lawrence, datando dos dias (não tão distantes) em que ambos, Loba e mascate, ainda não se sentiam seguros para admitir e expressar seus verdadeiros sentimentos um pelo outro, escamoteando-os por trás de toda sorte de chacotas e pilhérias para com o(a) companheiro(a) de jornada. Horo havia sido particularmente cruel e manipuladora – o que refletia sua natureza não-humana – e, ao longo de suas deambulações junto com Lawrence em direção ao norte – em busca da mítica Yoitsu, torrão natal da deusa loba - , repetidas vezes zombara dele, como macho e como negociante, chamando-o de criança, de tolo e de molenga, e se divertira muito por vê-lo enciumado, irritado ou constrangido. Ele, por seu turno, tinha revidado sempre que possível, pondo em dúvida a tão decantada sabedoria da ex-deusa da colheita do trigo, ou falando de outras mulheres – e especialmente de loiras como Nora Arendt e Fruhl Boland - para provocá-la, o que nunca deixara de gerar alguma retaliação física. Basicamente, aquele fora o seu jeito de demonstrar que se gostavam, tortuoso, mas hilário e divertido. Por essa razão, quando Lawrence e Horo assumiram seu romance mantiveram suas brincadeiras lúdicas intercalando troca de farpas e afagos, para que estas não se perdessem no tempo a ponto de se reduzirem a memórias esquecidas de uma época mais divertida.

- Lawrence, Lawrence – Horo tornou a suspirar e sorriu, admirando o luzidio anel dourado que tinha na mão esquerda, presenteado por Lawrence ao pedi-la em casamento na pousada em Lesko, e no qual ele mandara gravar uma declaração de amor ("Eu amo minha querida do fundo do meu coração"); sempre que olhava para a joia lembrava-se da primeira noite de ambos como homem e mulher, quando ele a desvirginara no quarto da pousada. – Você é mesmo um tolo e um idiota, hã!

- Quem sou eu pra discutir com uma Loba tamanho família que pode me engolir inteirinho de uma bocada só? – ele retorquiu, com um risinho complacente.

- Com certeza. Mas é o _meu _tolo, o _meu _idiota! – Ela beijou-o de leve na boca.

Mais um instante e a carroça de carga atulhada de mercadorias e provisões alcançou uma imensa clareira relvada rodeada de abetos-brancos com altura média de cinquenta a sessenta metros, tendo mais ao meio um grande lago cercado por pedras formando uma barreira e uma piscina natural, sobre cujas águas calmas e quentes pairava uma névoa fumacenta. Um riacho que serpenteava murmurejante por entre as coníferas majestosas despejava nele água fria potável. Lawrence manobrou o zaino negro que puxava o carro com um puxão de correia para estacionar perto de um abeto de menor dimensão – vinte metros de altura - , junto à margem do riacho. Quando a carroça parou, Lawrence levantou-se e desceu, no que foi imitado por Horo.

- Será que vai nevar? – indagou o mercador, nervoso, amarrando o cavalo na árvore. – Este inverno tem sido rigoroso, e nesta semana ocorreram as piores nevascas...

- Nada de nevascas – Horo respondeu confiante, afagando a crina negra do garanhão zaino ao qual ela dera o nome de Klaus. – Esta noite haverá Lua cheia. Eu sei, mas não me pergunte como. Será uma bela "Lua de Neve". Pode acreditar nesta sábia e orgulhosa Loba.

Lawrence curvou os lábios discretamente. Sabia por experiência própria que sua companheira – sua mulher – possuía uma afinidade com a atmosfera que não era compartilhada por nenhum ser humano. _Mesmo porque ela não é uma mulher humana_.

Apanhou dois baldes no compartimento de carga, encheu-os com água potável do riacho e com um deles deu de beber ao cavalo, reservando o outro para si e para Horo.

Eles montaram acampamento e acenderam uma fogueira. Do compartimento de carga da carroça Horo trouxe um embrulho de pergaminho com blinis recheadas de mousse de carne de rena, e Lawrence um odre feito de pele de carneiro (revestido de uma camada de gordura como isolante térmico) que continha vinho quente temperado com canela, laranja e outras especiarias. Sentaram-se juntos ao pé do fogo – Horo deitou a cabeça no peito de Lawrence, que, sorrindo, colocou um braço ao redor da garota loba e a apertou ainda mais contra si – e contemplaram o último raio de sol desaparecer no horizonte para dar lugar à escuridão da noite.

- Olha a Grande Lua Cheia surgindo no horizonte! – cochichou Lawrence, tomando uma boa golada de seu vinho e oferecendo o odre à sua amada Loba, que colocou a cauda estufada com aproximadamente um metro e meio de comprimento por cima dos corpos de ambos. (Tamanho era o frio reinante que sua respiração se condensava na forma de "fumacinha" branca, de vapor de água, que saía de sua boca ao falar.)

De repente, as pequenas e triangulares orelhas de Horo ergueram-se em alerta, movendo-se para captar sons que seu companheiro humano sequer sonhava que existiam.

- Horo, o que houve? – ele peguntou.

- Lobos! – ela cochichou. – Estão à espreita, nos vigiando além da clareira, correndo pela mata e desaparecendo por entre as árvores quase sem fazer ruído. Afinal, este é o território deles e nós somos os intrusos. E eles não gostam disso.

- Eles vão nos atacar?

- O mais provável é que tentarão nos intimidar e afugentar. Contrariamente à crença popular, lobos são tímidos e arredios, raramente se aproximando e menos ainda atacando pessoas, a não ser quando acuados ou famintos, ou para defender seu território dos invasores. E quase nunca o ataque é fatal. Você, por exemplo, foi acossado cerca de oito vezes por lobos, antes de nos encontrarmos, mas, ainda assim, sobreviveu.

Foi nesse exato instante que uma série de uivos agudos e estridentes ressoou pela floresta. Klaus, o cavalo zaino, empinou e relinchou assustado. Lawrence imediatamente se levantou e correu os olhos em volta deles.

- Não há motivos para pânico. – Horo pôs-se de pé, caminhou até o cavalo e acalmou-o, acariciando-lhe o pescoço e a crina. – _Shhh..._ – disse ela, em voz baixa, criando uma aura de paz que tranquilizou o animal. Logo em seguida virou-se para Lawrence e estendeu-lhe a mão, chamando-o para seu lado. – Lawrence! Não saia de perto de mim.

- Horo...

- Lembra o que eu te falei há dois anos, sobre homens e lobos? "Humanos são objetos de temor." "Lobos só conhecem a violência em se tratando de humanos." Pois a violência, a destruição e a morte são as únicas dádivas da espécie humana à espécie lupina. Eu fui absolutamente sincera quando confessei as dúvidas que me acometiam, na minha forma de Loba, sobre como proceder no caso de encontrar algum humano em nossas terras. Me dê sua mão!

- Eu compreendo que, no fundo, eles têm mais medo de nós do que eu deles – disse o jovem mercante de cabelos grisalhos, pensando nervosamente. A mão delicada e quente da deusa segurou a sua, que, naturalmente, era bem maior, e seus dedos finos e longos (ainda enluvados) se entrelaçaram aos dela. Podia ouvir os uivos chorosos da alcateia rondando em torno da clareira, que eram o sinal inequívoco da aproximação dos predadores invisíveis. _Eles me farejaram_._ É final de inverno, devem estar famintos, e desesperados por qualquer possibilidade de alimento_. Horo contara-lhe que mesmo lobos normais, não-sobrenaturais, possuíam olfato dez vezes melhor que o dos cachorros domésticos e cem vezes melhor que o dos seres humanos. Porém, Lawrence sabia que não tinha nada a temer. _Ela está me protegendo deles_.

Horo apertou mais forte a mão de Lawrence. – Está na hora de ensinar a esses lobachos o lugar deles – disse ela, como se monologasse. A luz da Lua cheia iluminava seu belo rosto de tez alva como a neve quando ela abriu sua boca de lábios de coral-rosa e cerrou seus olhos. Do fundo de sua garganta saiu um uivo sobrenatural tão forte e penetrante que rasgou a escuridão da noite num raio de doze milhas fazendo reboar todo o bosque de um extremo a outro e sobrepujando o bramido dos lobos. Os pelos do corpo de Lawrence se arrepiaram, e ele sentiu como se o sangue lhe gelasse nas veias. Recordou-se de quando ele e Horo foram perseguidos pelos mercenários a soldo da Companhia Medio nos túneis de esgoto de Pazzio durante as negociações das moedas de prata Trenni, com os cães em seu encalço, e Horo os pusera para correr ao produzir um uivo aterrador cujo efeito era o de uma "aura de medo". Desta vez, porém, tratava-se de um som completamente diferente e que Lawrence conhecia bem. Era o uivo dado por um lobo alfa para reunir todos os membros da alcateia, se bem que monstruosamente amplificado. Era uma formidável demonstração de poder.

Para Lawrence aquilo constituía um lembrete assustador de que sua noiva era tão estranha à humanidade quanto aqueles canídeos selvagens que ora os assediavam a fim de expulsá-los da floresta.

- Horo, o que você fez? – ele indagou, ansioso.

- Espere e verá – ela respondeu, lacônica, e por um breve instante Lawrence julgou perceber um lampejo malicioso nos olhos vermelhos que brilhavam ligeiramente ao luar.

Imagens perpassaram a mente do jovem humano, visões de enormes formas peludas, quadrúpedes, de um cinza-escuro, saltando por entre os troncos negros das árvores, com olhos reluzentes na escuridão da densa floresta.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se delas.

Naquele exato momento a clareira foi invadida por uma dúzia de lobos-cinzentos. Animais soberbos, de pelagem cinza-amarronzada, cinza, branca, ruiva, marrom ou preta e olhos dourados, que mediam em torno de 1,60m de comprimento – com a cauda de 56 centímetros – e pesavam de 55 até 80 quilos. Eles cercaram Lawrence, Horo e Klaus, mas não ousaram se aproximar, mantendo a cabeça, a cauda e as orelhas baixas, soltando gemidos e uivos curtos. Pareciam antes submissos do que zangados e hostis.

- Eles sabem da minha verdadeira forma de Loba – Horo explicou a Lawrence, e era visível o orgulho dela ao dizer isso. – Sentem minha aura. Agora _eu_ sou a senhora da matilha.

Em seguida ela soltou a mão da de Lawrence e caminhou na direção de um enorme lobo branco de olhos azuis, imponente e muito belo – media dois metros de comprimento do focinho à ponta da cauda, e pesava mais de 77 quilos - , que era o macho alfa da matilha. Com sua cauda levantada, estufada de pelos macios marrom-avermelhados e acabamento em branco, orelhas eretas apontadas para frente, Horo rosnou para o lobo, que rosnou de volta, contraindo os músculos orbiculares da comissura labial. Horo tornou a rosnar mais forte, exibindo os caninos. Então, o grande lobo branco deitou de costas com o estômago e o pescoço expostos em posição vulnerável, e as patas curvadas em direção ao corpo, choramingando. Quando Horo deu uma rosnadela-latido suave, o lobo branco se levantou nas quatro patas, porém conservou o longo rabo abaixado, curvado para frente, as orelhas abaixadas, quase coladas à cabeça, e o focinho direcionado à garota loba. Esta mantinha a cauda apontada para cima, abanando rigidamente, as orelhas eretas e para frente, rosnando. Entre a deusa-lobo e o líder da alcateia iniciou-se uma "conversa" que consistia de rosnados e ganidos e outras tantas vocalizações típicas dos canídeos.

- Horo, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lawrence, embora fizesse uma ideia.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo. A luz prateada da Lua Cheia iluminava o rosto perfeitíssimo em formato de coração da Sábia Loba, de uma beleza quase angelical, emoldurado pela lindíssima cabeleira cor de bronze fundido (com as longas orelhas canídeas de pontas brancas no topo da cabeça) e dominado pelos grandes, oblíquos olhos carmesins que dardejavam penetrantes como punhais, sem olvidar o nariz arrebitado e fino, os lábios perfeitamente definidos e rosados. Parecia um rosto esculpido em mármore.

Aquele era o semblante frio e orgulhoso de uma deusa.

- Ele oferece sua submissão à Deusa, Mestra dos Lobos, que sou eu – disse ela. – Mas você é humano e como tal não merece a confiança da matilha. Ainda não.

- E o que devo fazer para conquistar a confiança deles?

- Deite-se no chão de barriga para cima em sinal de respeito e submissão, como fez o lobo branco para mim.

- O-O quê?!

- E não se esqueça de desviar o olhar e manter afastados os braços e as pernas, de modo que o pescoço e o ventre fiquem expostos. Acredite-me, funciona mesmo.

- Devo gemer e ganir também?

- Se você preferir...

Ele ficou ruborizado, mas fez o que Horo lhe recomendara.

Sentia os doze pares de olhos lupinos que estavam fixos nele.

Deitado em decúbito dorsal na relva macia, às vistas da alcateia, Lawrence deixou seus pensamentos voarem para longe. Contra sua própria vontade, pensou novamente na vez em que ele e Horo, junto com Nora e Liebert, contrabandearam ouro de Lamtra para Rubinheigen, acossados por uma matilha de lobos comandados por outro Deus lupino de tamanho gigante dentro da floresta entre as duas cidades... Ainda ignorante da traição de Liebert, e a fim de livrar seus camaradas humanos da perseguição por meios pacíficos e não-violentos, Horo, a Sábia Loba de 700 anos, engolindo o próprio orgulho, deixara passar por alto a atitude desrespeitosa do deus mais jovem, um "filhotinho" de 250 anos, se ajoelhara e prostrara-se submissa diante dele, com o rosto em terra, para toda a alcateia ver. A sociedade dos lobos era fortemente hierarquizada, extremamente disciplinada, mas muito unida. Lobos eram animais sociais como os homens, vivendo por uma rígida hierarquia de domínio que se baseava na idade, força e experiência, toda cheia de rituais, incrivelmente similar à ordem feudal dos humanos. Lawrence sabia disso tudo por intermédio de Horo. Ele pensou em si mesmo... Antes de vir a conhecer Horo em Pasloe, ele tinha sido atacado por lobos oito vezes, temendo-os e odiando-os por causa disso. Naquela ocasião, jamais lhe ocorreria a ideia de deitar-se de barriga para cima, em sinal de submissão, e assim salvar-se. _A relação entre o lobo-europeu e o ser humano é uma relação de medo_. Se soubesse naquela época o que sabia agora – graças a Horo – sobre os hábitos e costumes dos lobos, quanto sofrimento teria sido evitado!

Ele mal havia se deitado no chão quando, para sua surpresa, Horo sentou-se sobre o seu peito com as mãos em torno dos joelhos e a cauda empinada e ligeiramente encurvada para a frente.

- Horo... Que está fazendo?

Ela apenas gargalhou de leve para em seguida ulular alegremente para o céu.

- _Aoooouuuu_!... _Aoooouuuu_!

Ato contínuo, todos os lobos responderam ululando sonoramente. Mas cada lobo no coro da alcateia tinha o seu tom particular – sua própria voz – na sinfonia e cuidava de não imitar os demais. Era como se quisessem comunicar: "Somos únicos, mas somos um todo."

Não deixava de ser um espetáculo impressionante.

- Ei, Horo, por quanto tempo você pretende ficar em cima de mim? – questionou Lawrence, que estava ficando impaciente. – Você ficou uns quilinhos mais pesada depois do javali assado em Reval, sabia?

Ela se levantou meio envergonhada. – Não se atreva a rebaixar-me ao nível das mulheres humanas. Mesmo nesta forma mais fraca, meu sistema digestivo é sobrenaturalmente do tamanho de minha verdadeira forma.

- _Pardon_ – Lawrence repuxou os lábios num sorrisinho perverso. – Eu errei. Pior, eu menti. Fica o dito pelo não dito.

Ele fez menção de levantar-se, porém Horo colocou a mão em seu pescoço.

- Ao deitar-se de costas você mostrou respeito pela matilha – disse ela. – Já sabem que você não é o _monstro _humano que traz a morte nas mãos, que não tem intenção de causar mal algum aos lobos. Passou no teste. Agora deve mostrar submissão à Guardiã e protetora da matilha, ou seja, a mim. – Sorriu largo, exibindo as presas pontudas. – Quero que lamba meu nariz.

Mesmo corado, Lawrence não conseguiu conter o riso. – Sério? Na frente de todos eles?

- Não ria, seu idiota – ela disse baixinho, sorrindo suavemente. – Na natureza, os lobos mais subordinados lambem o focinho dos mais dominantes. Lambendo-me o nariz, você demonstra que me respeita e aceita minha dominância, e que _eu _estou no comando. Faça!

- Sim senhora – ele resmungou ironicamente, pondo-se de pé.

- Lawrence...

- Hum?

- Seja gentil, sim?

Dessa vez ele reprimiu o riso. "Esta é a minha garota!", pensou, e apenas torceu os lábios em um meio sorriso. Então aproximou seu rosto ao dela e, tão delicadamente quanto possível, começou a lamber o rosto macio de maçãs salientes e queixo pontudo, lambendo em volta do nariz pequeno e bem talhado, depois, com a ponta da língua, percorrendo o contorno da pirâmide nasal levemente arrebitado (que denotava orgulho e teimosia), afinal deliciando suas papilas gustativas com a cremosidade incomparável daquela pele alvíssima, divina, de uma beleza ultraterrena. Que recendia um odor sutilmente pungente, inebriante! "Nenhuma mulher humana chegaria perto de tamanha perfeição", pensou, à medida que a ponta de sua língua tocava levemente a suave cútis cremosa de Horo. "Nem Nora, ou Eve, ou Chloe, ou Helena."

Horo ria, ria feito criança.

– Agora, lamba minha boca – disse ela.

Apesar de suas bochechas vermelhas, Lawrence não se fez de rogado. Sua língua percorreu o contorno dos lindos lábios de coral macio de Horo, degustando-os, enquanto seus próprios lábios, sequiosos, ansiavam por saborear toda aquela doçura provocante.

De repente, ela o deteve com as mãos. – Bom, tudo bem. – disse, e sorriu meiga. – Fez tudo direitinho. Agora é minha vez.

Subitamente, ela ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e mordeu o lado esquerdo do pescoço de Lawrence, pegando-o desprevenido. Mas não houve perfuração e sangramento, embora a pressão feita por Horo através dos dentes causasse o rompimento de pequenos vasos sanguíneos, deixando uma mancha roxa que levaria alguns dias para desaparecer.

Lawrence fez uma careta de dor, enquanto a Loba ria feito uma criança travessa.

- Horo! Por que você fez isso?! – Ele a encarava com censura e massageava o local da dentada com uma das mãos. Ao redor deles, os lobos davam mostras de estarem se divertindo enormemente com o espetáculo, a julgar pelo modo relaxado como balançavam a cauda e punham a língua para fora da boca.

- Seu molenga – Horo replicou alegremente. – Entre os lobos, quando a Guardiã e Super Líder da Matilha gentilmente brinca de morder o seu pescoço, significa que você, um subalterno, está sendo bem aceito por ela. Entendeu?

Lawrence riu cinicamente. – Como eu disse uma vez em Lenos, antes de partirmos, até a sua gentileza é assustadora.

- E, como eu disse mais de uma vez, desde que começamos a viajar juntos, lobos não conseguem ser domesticados, e esta Loba não é exceção – contrapôs Horo, que sorria largamente mostrando os caninos afiados. Seu olhar escarlate amoroso e duro refletia simultaneamente doçura e selvageria, imensa bondade e ilimitada crueldade. Era a própria encarnação da força incontrolável da Natureza, da própria Vida. – Não posso ser domada.

- E por isso que eu amo tanto você – afirmou Lawrence, os lábios finos curvados no sorriso tímido que era uma de suas marcas registradas. Amava-a porque ela era tudo aquilo que ele, o Cordeiro, tão gentil, tão manso e tão amável, jamais poderia ser. Eram opostos, mas complementares. – Eu acredito que um poder maior – chame de Deus, Mãe Natureza, o que quiser – fez você livre, pura e bela. Nem me passa pela cabeça tentar mudá-la.

- E é por isso que eu também amo você, Lawrence... meu tolinho. – Ela sorriu, meiga. Antes de Lawrence, jamais lhe passara pela mente ligar-se a um vida-curta, um ser humano. Ela, uma _vilkas_, uma daimon tutelar dos bosques do Norte, que gostava de atormentar seres humanos com brincadeiras de mau gosto, se deixara cativar por sua gentileza e amabilidade, sua dedicação sem igual. Ele era o tipo de homem capaz de lidar com ela. – Não importa o que eu faça, você aceitará sem julgar. Deixe-me ver a mordida.

Lawrence abaixou o pescoço perto do rosto dela, e Horo (cuja ótima visão noturna lhe permitia enxergar no escuro muito melhor do que um humano) examinou o local do hematoma, que pressionou de leve com as pontas dos dedos. Disse: - Não é nada de grave, é só um hematoma ligeiro. A mordida foi bem superficial, e a marca roxa se deve mais à agudeza dos meus dentes. Vai sumir em sete ou oito dias.

Ela depositou um beijo no local da mordida. – Desculpe... Eu não tinha a intenção de machucá-lo – disse, em tom carinhoso.

"As maneiras dela melhoraram bastante", Lawrence sorriu mentalmente em face do tratamento mais suave dispensado a ele por Horo, depois de dezoito meses sendo forçado a experimentar na própria pele alguns dos aspectos mais desagradáveis da personalidade da autonomeada "Sábia Loba", como chiliques, birras, acessos de raiva e um senso de humor mordaz e sarcástico. Às vezes ele se perguntava, meio de brincadeira, meio a sério, por quanto tempo um galanteador como Weiz ou um romântico como Amati aguentariam o gênio impulsivo e, por vezes, até cruel – que não passava de um jeito diferente, inumano, de demonstrar afeição – de sua exótica deusa antes de baterem em retirada.

- Você tem certeza que não me mordeu só para marcar território? – ele perguntou para provocá-la. – Tipo "este belo exemplar de macho tem dona"?

Horo soltou uma risada cristalina. – Não deixa de ser uma ideia divertida.

- E sabe o que mais? Acho que você me induziu a fazer todas aquelas coisas só porque queria se divertir às minhas custas, certo?

– Sua imaginação parece funcionar como um bando de alces correndo à solta pelas estepes de Doran.

- Pois não é assim... minha deusa?

- Não é de todo falso... O que significa que também não é de todo verdadeiro. Aos olhos desta matilha você ainda é um estranho, que só não foi atacado e escorraçado porque está sob a minha proteção. Os lobos me respeitam e me temem. Ao se deitar de barriga para cima, como eu lhe falei, você mostrou que não quer brigar, que quer paz, e eles o deixarão em paz. Depois, ao sentar-me sobre você, colocar minha mão no seu pescoço, afirmei minha condição de dominante, bem como a sua, de dominado, perante o pelotão; igualmente, ao permitir-lhe me lamber no rosto e até na boca, e, a seguir, ao mordê-lo no pescoço, confirmei a eles que você é meu submisso, e, portanto, meu protegido. É assim que as coisas funcionam no meu mundo.

Lawrence ouviu tudo com o cenho franzido. Horo voltou a sorrir, maliciosa, e seus dentes perolados brilharam ao luar.

- Eu reconheço que foi impagavelmente divertido brincar de loba dominante com você, tê-lo como submisso, ver suas faces se avermelharem como maçãs polacas – disse ela candidamente. – Foi tão bom. Não me divertia assim desde aquela vez no palácio do _posadnik _de Novgorod, quando assumi minha forma de Loba e mordi o traseiro gordo daquele bastardo traidor que queria nos executar... Lembra?

- Nem me fale. – Ele deu uma gargalhada e colocou a mão no rosto. O _posadnik_ Alexis Vasilievich da República de Novgorod traficava em segredo com os Van Taets, comerciantes da Liga Hanseática, sem o aval do Grão-Príncipe da Moscóvia, Ivan III, enquanto o resto dos principados russos padecia com o bloqueio econômico imposto pela poderosa Liga, porém Lawrence e Horo descobriram todo o esquema.

Entrementes, alguns lobos brincavam balançando a cauda e levantando-a enquanto rodopiavam, e outros botavam as patas dianteiras no chão e levantavam as patas traseiras, abanando a cauda ao mesmo tempo.

Horo afagou um jovem lobo de dois anos de idade – um animal corpulento, de focinho branco, dorso prateado e cor-de-camurça, barriga branca, e cauda grossa, marrom em cima e branco embaixo - , que começou a lamber-lhe a mão. Ela então abaixou-se e permitiu que o vigoroso jovem animal lhe lambesse o rosto em sinal de submissão à Senhora dos Lobos.

Lawrence passou a mão nos cabelos prateados que brilhavam à luz da Lua Cheia, e afastou a franja da testa.

- Horo, dá pra mandar embora os seus novos protegidos? – Ele indicou com um aceno de cabeça os lobos que brincavam por toda a clareira. Klaus, o cavalo, parecia ter sido relegado ao esquecimento; pastava pela relva de maneira tranquila.

- Você viu que eles não são demônios peludos de quatro patas que querem devorá-lo, não viu? – retorquiu-lhe a deusa menina-loba de maneira irônica.

- Sim, mas eu gostaria de passar a noite a sós com minha Princesa Loba. Tenho sua permissão?

A cauda de Horo balançava bem devagar enquanto ela sorria ao ouvir aquilo. _Como as pessoas mudam com o tempo_! Ela dissera isso a ele, no quarto de uma estalagem na grande cidade comercial de Lenos, algumas luas atrás (antes de ser entregue como "penhor mercantil" à Companhia Delink para garantir a dívida contraída por Lawrence e Eve a fim de entrar no mercado de peles de Lenos), na intimidade de um momento precioso de alegria e carinho entre ambos. O Lawrence que Horo conhecera ao fugir de Pasloe escondida em sua carroça de carga, naquela longínqua noite de Lua Cheia, era reservado demais para falar direta e abertamente sobre seus sentimentos para com ela. Era um Lawrence que congelava de vergonha só de sentir um toque mais sensual da cauda de Horo, ou simplesmente por vê-la nua (um espírito feminino da floresta e da terra, ligada aos lobos, desconhece o tabu da nudez). Um Lawrence tão solitário quanto ela (Horo o sabia) que se escondia por trás da máscara de mercante frio e calculista. _Como você cresceu, meu príncipe, meu cavaleiro... Ficou mais maduro, seguro de si, em paz e determinado._ Ela disfarçadamente olhou para a mão esquerda que ostentava o anel de noivado – o anel do pedido de casamento - , que tanto simbolizava a promessa de um segundo contrato em substituição ao primeiro (que consistira em levar Horo para Yoitsu, mas que caducara, pois Yoitsu já não mais existia), quanto a garantia de que Lawrence honraria a sua promessa de se casar com ela.

- A Princesa Loba se digna aceder ao desejo de seu jovem príncipe – Horo replicou, fazendo uma pose orgulhosa. Era outra brincadeira recorrente entre ambos, desde sua estadia na cidade pagã de Kumerson. Como todos de sua raça, ela jamais gostara de permanecer na forma humanoide – muitos _vilkai_ preferiam viver nas matas e bosques em suas formas naturais, como lobos gigantes, reinando sobre a fauna e flora - ; agora, porém, não queria mais abandoná-la, por amor ao seu companheiro humano. _Quero fazê-lo tão feliz quanto ele me faz feliz_.

E, embora não o confessasse, Horo também desejava passar a noite em isolamento e intimidade com seu parceiro, como convinha a uma loba alfa da mais alta estirpe.

Ela virou-se para o lobo branco, perto do qual havia uma loba negra de olhos amarelados, de porte menor – sua companheira alfa - , e emitiu um som peculiar, que poderia ser caracterizado como um "rugido-latido". Na mesma hora o lobo branco ergueu o focinho e soltou um uivo tão alto que chamou a atenção de todos os outros membros da matilha. A loba negra o imitou. Era uma convocação e um aviso de que estavam partindo.

- Existem hierarquias separadas de machos e fêmeas, que esse casal alfa controla – Horo explicou a Lawrence. – Os machos seguem o lobo branco e as fêmeas a loba preta.

Liderados pelo casal alfa, os lobos foram se retirando pouco a pouco, a correr, e sumiram por entre as árvores. Lawrence e Horo, juntamente com seu cavalo Klaus (atrelado à carroça e amarrado ao tronco do pequeno abeto), se viram sozinhos de novo na clareira no meio da floresta. Sob o luar branco, a enorme fogueira alaranjada crepitava ruidosa.

- Mesmo que você diga o contrário, acho surpreendente que os lobos não tenham atacado o Klaus – comentou Lawrence, e tirou da pochete amarrada à cintura um torrão de açúcar de beterraba para o cavalo. – Animais com cascos são a base da sua alimentação, não é verdade?

- Não ousariam, porque o Klaus é o meu jantar – Horo retrucou tranquilamente.

- O-O q-quê?! – tartamudeou Lawrence, arregalando os olhos assustados.

Horo deu uma risada argêntea. – Se pudesse ver sua cara agora, Lawrence!

Ele fitou-a, confuso. - Deu a entender aos lobos que o Klaus era para ser comido... por você?

Klaus soltou um relincho indignado, como se tivesse entendido o que Horo e Lawrence disseram.

- Que outra utilidade teria um cavalo para a deusa-loba suprema do Norte? – redarguiu ela, com um sorriso irônico. – Quando pareceu que eu afagava a crina e o pescoço do Klaus, durante o assédio da alcateia, na realidade eu o impregnei com meu cheiro, por meio de secreções glandulares, arranhando-o com minhas unhas. Pela lei dos Lobos, ele é minha presa, que eu posso comer quando quiser. Afinal, sou a loba suprema. Pense como um lobo, seu tolo.

- Francamente – resmungou o jovem mascate, meneando a cabeça. "Pobre Klaus", pensou, com uma ponta de ironia. Horo dera ao cavalo o nome de um antigo companheiro de jornada, de vários séculos atrás, muito antes de vir a se tornar a deusa das boas colheitas e da fertilidade da terra em Pasloe. Klaus e Ariette foram, respectivamente, um menino e uma menina que, expulsos da propriedade senhorial onde viviam pelo herdeiro do falecido amo, viajavam juntos quando foram encontrados pela garota loba vinda do norte; Klaus, o menino de dez anos, fora a vítima predileta das brincadeiras maldosas de Horo, tal como o próprio Lawrence na época contemporânea, o qual, por sinal, ficara um pouco chocado ao ouvir o relato da boca de sua noiva, especialmente tendo em conta o comportamento mais "maternal" dela para com o menino Todd Cole (um aprendiz de comerciante que fora enganado por um falsificador e salvo dos guardas do pedágio por Horo e Lawrence ao viajarem de barco entre Lenos e Kerube pelo rio Roam em perseguição a Eve). "Eu era jovem, mais imatura que agora, contava apenas duzentos anos de idade", justificara-se a Loba, com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Lawrence se perguntava com seus botões sobre a verdadeira razão de Horo batizar o cavalo de Klaus: seria uma homenagem sincera a um garoto morto havia séculos? Ou apenas mais uma piada cruel e mordaz da Sábia Loba?

_A paixão do lobo pela brincadeira jamais acaba, não importa qual seja sua idade_.

Horo nunca o deixava se esquecer disso.

"Pobre Klaus", ele tornou a pensar, mas rindo por dentro.

- Minha raça evoluiu dos lobos, você sabe – disse Horo. Lawrence colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, e Horo pôs sua mão sobre a dele. – Nossos ancestrais lobos eram primitivos, mas nos ensinaram a respeitar os mais velhos, a compartilhar, a cooperar com o grupo, a viver em harmonia com a Mãe Terra, manifestar e repartir nossas afeições e sentimentos, não matar a não ser para comer ou para se defender, e a ensinar os jovens. Vocês, humanos, deveriam aprender com eles também ao invés de exterminá-los. – Seu semblante endureceu de repente. – Mas não. Cada vez que os agricultores e os pastores desmatam áreas de florestas intactas, tiram os animais da floresta, as alcateias têm cada vez menos comida no seu habitat, então são forçadas a invadir as áreas agrícolas ou pastoris, que originalmente foram usurpadas, _roubadas _dos próprios lobos, para caçar, para não morrer de fome, sendo atacados e até mortos pelos usurpadores que lhes tomaram a terra. Os criadores de renas são os piores de todos. Eu os odiava. Mais de uma vez, minha tribo teve de se defender dos pastores samis que usavam nossas florestas para alimentar seus rebanhos de renas. Apesar disso, eu afirmo, eu juro que nunca matei um deles. – Calou-se. ("Eu também tenho coisas que não posso responder", fora sua resposta evasiva quando Lawrence lhe perguntara, ao entrarem juntos pela primeira vez em Pazzio, se ela já tinha matado humanos. Horo raramente falava sobre seu passado.)

- Horo... – Lawrence gentilmente tomou a mão dela e acariciou-lhe os dedos.

O toque carinhoso dele a fez sorrir, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos sombrios. _Sempre tão gentil para comigo_... _Eu te amo, Lawrence_. _Se existe um Deus Todo-Poderoso, sou eternamente grata a ele porque te fez_. _Desde que tenho você, já não sei o que é solidão_.

- Venha, vamos voltar para perto da fogueira – disse ele. – Está um bocado frio e você precisa descansar. E eu também, pra falar a verdade. – Bafejou, expelindo uma tênue "fumaça" branca junto ao rosto. – E eu que reclamava do inverno na Ploânia.

Ela enganchou seu braço no dele. – Se você quiser, eu posso tomar minha forma de Loba e usar meu corpo, minha pelagem para mantê-lo aquecido durante toda a noite. Como fiz em Tereo, com você, a Elsa e o Evan. Nunca me senti tão "mãe" como naquela ocasião.

- E eu me senti mais ou menos como Rômulo e Remo – Lawrence replicou alegremente, recordando a cena bucólica-surreal, com o trio de humanos – ele mesmo, a diaconisa Elsa Schtingheim e o moleiro Gyoam Evan – dormindo aninhado no calor do pelo ruivo-alaranjado e branco da majestosa e gigantesca Loba de mais de seis metros de comprimento por três metros e meio de altura, sob o céu noturno estrelado e em meio a um bosque de árvores desfolhadas pelo inverno (e ainda por cima enredados em uma disputa comercial entre a aldeia de Tereo e a vizinha cidade de Enberch!). O poder termocinético de Horo quando estava na forma lupina lhe facultava manipular a energia térmica, permitindo-lhe aumentar a temperatura do ambiente ou resfriá-lo, tornando-o mais quente ou mais frio à vontade, mas ela não conseguia controlá-lo ao mudar para a forma humana (ainda!).

- Você quer?

- Obrigado, Horo, mas é preferível poupar seu trigo e sua forma de Loba para alguma emergência. Eu posso me aguentar um pouco mais. Afinal, para quem já enfrentou o vento gelado de Ashtstock soprando no rosto, isto aqui parece Antibes no Sul da França.

- Tolo!

- Sim, eu sou um tolo, como você gosta de dizer, mas me comprometi a cuidar de você quando a pedi em noivado, e é isso que estou fazendo. Para um cavaleiro, o bem-estar de sua princesa vem em primeiro lugar. Certo, princesa?

Horo sabia que no fundo ele tinha razão. Como todos de sua raça – e de outras raças de criaturas etéreas materializadas permanentemente - , ela não podia mudar de forma física sem gastar energia e muita, sem nada em troca (a "Lei da Troca Equivalente", tão cara aos cabalistas e aos alquimistas como Deanna Reubens, garante o equilíbrio energético de todas as partes da Natureza). Para mudar da forma humanoide para a de Loba sobrenatural, no caso particular de Horo, fazia-se necessário ingerir um punhado de trigo, ou, então, uma quantidade apreciável de sangue – humano ou animal. Entretanto, o grande problema consistia em que sua essência espiritual se achava ligada metafisicamente ao trigo da terra de Pasloe, no qual ela "residia" na forma etérea, invisível, selada por força do pacto feito com aquela aldeia em priscas eras, visando assegurar assim, uma colheita rica e fértil. Era esse o trigo que Lawrence havia debulhado para ela e colocado na pequena bolsa que a garota loba pendurava ao redor do pescoço por uma tira de couro. Se alguma coisa acontecesse ao seu avatar – a forma física atual que Horo usava - , seu espírito poderia retornar aos grãos de trigo, e Horo poderia recompor sua forma material. Mas tratava-se de faca de dois gumes. Por um lado, enquanto Horo vivesse o trigo em sua bolsa jamais secaria ou apodreceria. E enquanto os grãos não fossem destruídos, Horo viveria para sempre. Todavia, se por ventura alguém viesse a comê-los, ou queimá-los, ou esmagá-los, ou plantá-los, a entidade conhecida como Horo, a Sábia desapareceria, deixaria de existir, estaria por assim dizer, morta.

_Nada é de graça, para se obter algo, deve-se dar algo de igual valor em troca._ Isto é um princípio basilar que um comerciante compreende imediatamente. O custo dos feitos "mágicos" de Horo, como alterar sua forma e tamanho, aquecer o ambiente ou fazer brotar pequenas mudas de trigo e aumentar o crescimento das mesmas quase instantaneamente, era sua energia vital.

Nos últimos dezoito meses, desde o início de sua longa jornada juntos, em não mais de meia dúzia de ocasiões Horo vira-se obrigada a lançar mão do trigo "energizado" em sua bolsa para transformar-se em Loba. Ela sabia que Lawrence não concordaria em gastar a preciosa energia vital dela, Horo, apenas para confortá-lo fisicamente. Pensou, de braço dado com ele: "Ah, Lawrence, meu príncipe tolo... Como pode ser tão altruísta assim?"

Queria tanto retribuir à altura toda sua bondade. Como cuidar dele, desse humano tolo e teimoso, que sempre priorizava a segurança e o bem-estar _dela_ em detrimento de sua própria segurança e bem-estar?

Depois de jogar mais alguns galhos na fogueira para que se mantivesse acesa, Lawrence e Horo sentaram-se lado a lado, e, tal como faziam habitualmente, Lawrence envolveu seus braços ao redor dela, puxando o corpo delicado e esbelto da menina-loba ostentosamente vestida em um abraço estreito e cheio de carinho, pressionando seu próprio corpo magro e robusto tão perto do dela quanto possível; e Horo aconchegou-se contra ele, descansando a cabeça no peito do jovem comerciante, enquanto seu rabo esplendoroso de pelos ruivo-alaranjados e extremidade branca movia-se gentil e ondulante para cobrir as pernas do companheiro humano, para tentar aquecê-lo e protegê-lo do frio.

- Você está se tornando um macho tão gentil, cortês... Quase como um lobo alfa – disse Horo com um sorriso divertido nos lábios cor de salmão.

- Eu aprendi praticando com uma certa loba alfa – replicou Lawrence, beijando-lhe as orelhas triangulares ruivas e felpudas de pontas brancas, beijando-lhe os fartos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, inalando-lhe o aroma levemente adocicado e inconfundível, como de maçãs maduras. Sentia a macia rigidez dos seios dela, pequenos, redondos e firmes, arfando mansamente sob o blusão azul (e a camisa por baixo do mesmo), pressionando contra seus braços delgados, mas fortes, que envolviam-lhe o corpo incrivelmente jovem, de mocinha na puberdade, com muito carinho e cuidado.

Queria que aquilo durasse para sempre.

Sentia-se livre e isolado do mundo que existia além do seu abraço – a Inquisição, a intolerância da Igreja, intrigas palacianas, interesses comerciais, disputas econômicas e a crueldade do mundo dos homens.

O grande disco prateado da Lua cheia brilhava palidamente sobre a massa escura da floresta ao redor deles. O ululo dos lobos bem ao longe e o pio das corujas mesclavam-se ao coro dos pequenos insetos noturnos.

- Horo, por que é que os lobos uivam para a Lua? – indagou Lawrence, quando a lupina moveu-se languidamente em seus braços.

- Os lobos _não _uivam _para_ a Lua – replicou Horo alegremente, mostrando seus caninos afiados que brilhavam à luz do fogo. – Essa é uma crença errônea. A razão de uivarem com mais frequência nas noites de Lua cheia, como hoje, é simplesmente devido à luminosidade que torna mais propícia a caçada às suas presas tradicionais. Mas, como caçam todos os dias, ou melhor, todas as noites, eles também podem uivar quando a Lua não está brilhando. Ainda há a questão pura e simples da acústica: apontar o focinho para cima quando se uiva permite que o som chegue mais longe, cerca de 6,2 milhas numa floresta como esta e nada menos que dez milhas na tundra desprovida de árvores.

- Sério? Custa-me a crer que tanta gente esteja tão equivocada...

- Acredite-me quando digo que os lobos preocupam-se tanto com aquele disco branco suspenso no céu noturno quanto os pagãos de Kumerson pensam na Abadia de Brondel em Winfield, ou no Papa em Roma.

Lawrence protestou:

- Mas eu me lembro perfeitamente de você uivando pra Lua cheia, quando nós nos conhecemos. Digo, você dormia escondida no compartimento de carga da minha carroça, no meio das peles, completamente nua; então você abriu seus belos olhos vermelhos e se levantou, bem devagar, abriu a boca e fechou os olhos de novo, e uivou para o céu. E disse: "Que bela lua", ou "Que ótima lua".

Horo sorriu zombeteiramente.

- Fico extremamente feliz e lisonjeada que ainda se lembre desse momento tão especial em nossas vidas. No entanto, você interpreta de maneira errônea o que seus olhos e ouvidos captaram e sua memória registrou. Naquela noite encantada eu elevei minha voz ao vento apenas pelo divertimento. Por prazer. Porque tinha sido liberta – por você, mesmo que acidentalmente – depois de séculos sem conta zelando pelos campos de trigo de Pasloe, abençoando-os com boas colheitas, como deusa e escrava de um povo ingrato que afinal se esqueceu de mim. E como já foi dito, uivar para o alto, como eu fiz, permite propagar o som mais longe. Não foi senão depois disso que eu contemplei a Lua e elogiei sua beleza. Satisfeito?

- Eu te agradeço, ó Sábia Loba, por ajudar a clarificar minha ignorância – declamou Lawrence. Em resposta, Horo, de brincadeira, mordeu o dedo dele. Muito ternamente, Lawrence beijou-lhe a bochecha direita, depois as orelhas e os cabelos no topo da cabeça. Em seguida seus lábios finos foram descendo pela mandíbula até a base do pescoço de marfim da garota loba, em uma sequência de pequenos beijos, suave e carinhosamente osculando-lhe a cútis alva, tenra e macia, sentindo-lhe o latejar das veias. _Tão humana_...! Depois ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, sentindo-a render-se, e foi um beijo doce e profundo, repleto de amor. Viu a pequena deusa de olhos fechados e retribuindo o beijo. Sentiu a língua dela acariciar a sua de modo lento, suave e gentil, e em seguida penetrar invasivamente na sua boca. Por segundos ambas as línguas se acariciaram uma à outra intensamente, degustando uma à outra, numa dança de puro deleite, de êxtase sensual. Lawrence quase podia ouvir o som de seu coração e o de Horo batendo em uníssono, dentro de seus respectivos peitos. Ouvia a respiração ofegante dela.

Horo podia sentir sua aura e a de Lawrence se mesclarem e se fundirem no momento de êxtase metafísico, vibrando a luz vermelho-rósea do amor (visível apenas aos clarividentes). Sua cauda balançava de um lado a outro freneticamente como um chicote, como se cada parte, desde a base da espinha dorsal, estivesse eletrizada. Era como ter um fogo místico que se alastrava por todas as células de seu corpo, queimando sem consumir.

Poucos minutos depois, a daimon-lobo e seu noivo humano interromperam o beijo para respirar. Horo enlaçou o pescoço de Lawrence com os braços esguios e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele colocou um braço em torno dela, envolvendo-a em um abraço terno e firme. Então, ela rapidamente cobriu o colo dele com a longa cauda peluda, e ambos sorriram um para o outro.

Fazia séculos, séculos mesmo, que Horo beijara alguém usando sua forma humana (e, em seguida, quando o homem viu a sua cauda e a suas orelhas de lobo, fugira gritando que não queria ser morto por um _demônio_), mas não sentira nem um décimo do prazer que sentia ao agora tocar os lábios de Lawrence com os seus. Lawrence, por outro lado, já tivera uma aventura sexual antes de conhecer Horo, mas com uma mulher de bordel, e nunca teve coragem de beijá-la na boca, ou acariciar-lhe os cabelos, o rosto. Ele jamais havia encontrado conforto nos braços ou nos lábios de uma mulher, muito menos amor, apenas sexo por dinheiro.

- Eu te amo, Horo – disse Lawrence, que alisou o fino, macio e sedoso cabelo castanho-claro-avermelhado da linda daimon, jogando para trás sua franja que lhe dava o aspecto de menina de quinze anos, e beijou-lhe a testa.

- E eu amo você, Kraft Lawrence – ela replicou docemente o retribuindo com um beijo no rosto; e, num gesto pouco usual, passou os dedos pelo cabelo cinza do mercador, despenteando-lhe a franja. – Receio que esteja ficando viciada nessa troca de fluidos bucais que os humanos chamam de beijo. Nesse caso a culpa é toda sua.

- Se bem me recordo, foi você quem manifestou o desejo de que eu fosse tão fogoso quanto aquele boneco de vime em chamas do Festival Radora. – Ele tomou vários goles de _glögi_, o saboroso e aromático vinho quente à moda escandinava em seu odre de pele de carneiro e passou-o a Horo. – Nada como um pouco de _glögi_ para nos aquecer o corpo e a alma por um tempo.

- Obrigada. – Horo bebeu sofregamente o vinho, até quase esvaziar o odre. Sua forma "humana" era frágil, vulnerável ao frio, não obstante as roupas pesadas e caras com que estava vestida, que eram praticamente idênticas às que ela usara na primeira viagem junto com Lawrence à cidade portuária de Pazzio. (Alguns meses atrás Horo e Lawrence descobriram um plano traiçoeiro do pretenso usurpador Akhmed Beg para tomar o controle do Canato de Kazan com o auxílio da nobreza local. Em recompensa, o casal recebeu privilégios comerciais exclusivos do khan de Kazan, Giray Bashkir, tendo Lawrence ganho dinheiro suficiente com vários negócios bem sucedidos para comprar algumas roupas novas para Horo.)

Horo pôs-se de pé e com um gesto gracioso desatou o pesado casaco de pele de urso-europeu com o qual se envolvia da cintura para baixo, e, antes que Lawrence pudesse protestar, ela abaixou-se ao lado dele e cobriu os ombros de ambos com a peça de pele.

- O grande segredo para sobreviver ao inverno gelado é compartilhar – disse Horo, a respiração que escapava por seus lábios formando uma fumaça branca que se desvaneceu no ar. – Quando chega o frio glacial do inverno, o lobo solitário sucumbe, mas a alcateia permanece. Neste momento, formamos uma alcateia de dois. – Acrescentou com um sorriso brincalhão: - E sendo humano, você é mais vulnerável do que eu, ainda que diga o contrário.

Lawrence devolveu o sorriso. Pensou, não se discute com uma Sábia Loba com mais de meio milênio de estrada. (A mais, não havia nada de mal em desfrutar da suavidade e generosidade que vinham se tornando a marca da daimon-loba desde que a mesma assumira que amava "Lawrence, o Tolo". Era como se nos últimos meses uma nova Horo, na realidade a arquiverdadeira Horo, bondosa, estivesse surgindo por trás da máscara de dissimulação e sarcasmo e indocilidade que por tanto tempo ostentara para resguardar-se – e resguardar de si o resto do mundo.)

Horo descansou a cabeça no peito de Lawrence e sussurrou mansamente:

– Me abrace, Lawrence. Quero seus braços em volta de mim, quero aquecê-lo com o calor do meu corpo, e desfrutar do calor do seu corpo contra o meu. Lobos compartilham, e é minha vontade compartilhar minha pele quente e macia com o homem que eu amo.

Lawrence rodeou-a em seus braços suavemente e a atraiu contra seu tórax. Baixou a cabeça para beijá-la, mas, para sua surpresa, Horo enfiou uma blinis transbordando recheio de mousse de carne de rena em sua boca.

- Um macho digno de ser o companheiro de uma loba Alfa deve ter cheiro de predador e não de presa – disse ela, rindo da cara do pobre Lawrence com a boca cheia. – Se comer comida de ovelha, como pão de centeio e aquele mingau de aveia, vai acabar ficando com cheiro de ovelha, e seria problemático para você e vergonhoso para mim se nos deparássemos com um bando de jovens _vilkai_, por exemplo, ou até de lobos mundanos.

Em seguida deu uma dentada na gorda panqueca cheia de _smetana _de carne de rena que acabara de desembrulhar do pacote.

- Sua bondade me assusta – zombou Lawrence, mastigando e engolindo devagar. E enquanto com um braço abraçava Horo mais apertado contra si, com a outra procurava ajeitar o casaco de pele em torno de seus corpos unidos. - Será que uma ovelha, ou melhor, um carneiro pode ser companheiro de uma loba?

No início de sua grande jornada, Horo muitas vezes chamara Lawrence de "ovelha".

– Esta pergunta parece-me o tipo de pergunta que um tolo faria a um pássaro – Horo retrucou rindo, em alusão a uma indagação feita pelo próprio Lawrence à bela alquimista e cronista Deanna Reubens, ou "Dean", na realidade uma daimon-pássaro na forma humana, que morava no "gueto" onde se escondiam os alquimistas de Kumerson, a fim de escapar à perseguição da Igreja. Ele lhe indagara, pensando em si e em Horo: "Existe alguma lenda de deuses pagãos e humanos se tornando companheiros?" E ela lhe respondera: "Várias."

- Não, uma loba não tomaria jamais uma ovelha, ou carneiro, como companheiro. No entanto, pode acontecer que, às vezes e só às vezes, uma loba Alfa resolva investir em um lobo ômega no qual vê potencial para se tornar um Alfa. – O olhar de Horo tornou-se insinuante.

- Ômega? – Lawrence repetiu intrigado. – Você me falou do macho e da fêmea alfa, que lideram a alcateia, do lobo beta que é o segundo em comando, mas não mencionou esse ômega, embora eu suspeite, por ser a última letra do alfabeto grego, que se refira ao degrau mais baixo da escada social.

- Você está certo – disse ela com uma expressão séria. – O lobo ômega é de todos o mais fraco, come por último – ao contrário do alfa - e é achincalhado e brutalizado desde pequeno pelo resto da alcateia. Ser ômega é ser a vítima expiatória da violência e crueldade no mundo dos lobos. Mas há o outro lado da moeda. Lobos ômega que sobrevivem tendem a tornar-se tenazes lutadores, chegando a aventurar-se pelo grande mundo exterior como os legendários "lobos solitários" por algum tempo. – Fez uma pausa (e Lawrence adivinhou que, embora não fosse uma "ômega" ou _vilkas _de categoria inferior, Horo sempre se sentiu uma pária em meio à própria raça, por seus poderes excepcionais de fitogênese e fitocinese, sempre bajulada pelos _vilkai_ Anciões, o que a compeliu a abandonar a matilha e a floresta) e retomou rapidamente: - E às vezes, só às vezes, um raro e precioso ômega pode ter a ventura de encontrar uma companheira à altura e com ela formar seu próprio núcleo lupino, uma nova alcateia. Nesse caso, os membros desta contarão com um líder Alfa que vindo de "baixo", lutou, sofreu, enfrentou e venceu os piores desafios.

À luz do luar e das chamas da fogueira, Lawrence percebeu que os olhos de Horo, aqueles olhos de íris de rubi que ele tanto amava, estavam úmidos e trêmulos ao ponto de transbordarem pequeníssimas lágrimas. _Ela não está falando de si própria. Está falando de mim._

Aos doze anos ele abandonara sua terra natal – deixando para trás uma infância de pobreza e maus tratos – para se tornar aprendiz de comerciante e aos dezoito começara sua grande jornada solitária como mercador _piepowder_, às rédeas de sua carroça. E o início de sua convivência com Horo não fora dos mais fáceis – que o dissessem os incontáveis pisões nos pés, beliscões, tapas e socos recebidos da temperamental e egoísta deusa loba, que – como se não bastasse – por mais de uma vez o submetera a piadas práticas e ao ridículo – como fizera no quarto da pousada em Kerube, fingindo que iria beijá-lo e sabendo de antemão que seriam interrompidos no exato instante pela chegada de Col - , para irritá-lo. Além de explorá-lo financeiramente sem dó. Mas tudo isso pertencia ao passado.

Ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijou-lhe os olhos. – Pelo menos eu não sou uma ovelha. Assim não farei feio se um dia encontrarmos seus irmãos de raça e de tribo. E sim, eu sei que sou terrivelmente gentil e de boa índole, mas isso não tem conserto.

- Meu doce Lawrence – disse Horo com um sorriso um tanto melancólico, o rosto parecendo o de uma garotinha com a franja cobrindo a testa. – Momentos houveram em que até eu me surpreendi com os requintes da minha crueldade para com você, mas você nunca me condenou ou deixou de ficar ao meu lado. Mãe Terra, tenho certeza de que alguém como seu amigo cambista, ou o peixeiro _ticinese_, não teria me suportado tanto tempo.

(Ela se referia a Weiz e a Fermi Amati, respectivamente.)

- Você é uma Loba muito orgulhosa, tão orgulhosa quanto sábia, e presumo que agiu exatamente como uma loba alfa age em relação a um lobo ômega – Lawrence retrucou tranquilo. – Sou até grato por você ter sido especialmente dura comigo, porque me motivou a lutar e trabalhar mais e mais para ser um "melhor macho" para o seu gosto, alguém que você sinceramente admirasse e respeitasse. – Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco ao dizer aquilo, e torceu a boca. – Esse foi meu _leitmotiv_.Como você mesma disse, um mercante incompetente não seria digno de ser seu parceiro. Suponho que seja o costume de seu povo que só o macho mais apto pode unir-se com a mulher de mais alta classificação. Mas no final eu saí mais fortalecido e decidido a continuar viajando com você, o que, do meu ponto de vista, é muitíssimo mais precioso do que mil moedas de ouro Lumione.

- Tal como o pequeno Klaus que graças às minhas provocações afinal se tornou um homem corajoso para lutar pela jovem Ariette, que ele amava – disse Horo, com orgulho. – Um macho alfa.

- E quanto a mim? Eu sou um macho alfa?

- Hmm... Ainda não. Mas está chegando perto.

- Lupinos e humanos não são melhores nem piores uns que os outros – filosofou Lawrence, acariciando distraidamente a cabeça e as orelhas de Horo, o corpo pequeno e delicado dela aconchegado junto ao seu, aquecendo-o (ambos enrolados no casaco de pele). – Descontando-se a aparência física, não somos tão diferentes assim das outras espécies. Apesar da Igreja proclamar que o homem foi feito à imagem e semelhança de Deus. Mas acho que todos queremos as mesmas coisas, independente de raça ou espécie: um lugar no mundo e alguém com quem compartilhar os momentos da vida.

Uma nuvem cobriu a Lua e, por um momento, a noite gelada fez-se mais escura, salvo pela luz amarelo-alaranjada do fogo que crepitava devagar, produzindo fumaça em todo o entorno da clareira.

– Eu compreendo por que seu povo não gosta da forma humana, Horo – resmungou Lawrence, enquanto afagava os fios sedosos e macios da ruiva cabeleira da mulher-lobo com quem se aninhava e compartilhava o calor de seu corpo em um abraço cálido e amoroso (com o volumoso casaco ao redor de ambos, à guisa de cobertor). – Nós, humanos, somos os únicos mamíferos "pelados" do mundo conhecido, o que não é nada bom numa noite de inverno como esta. Sem a descoberta do fogo não teríamos subsistido. A propósito, eu já falei o quão maravilhosa e de alta qualidade é essa sua cauda?

- Mais vezes do que posso recordar, e olhe que minha memória é prodigiosa – ironizou Horo, abraçando-o com mais força e espremendo seus seios contra o tórax dele, a fim de dar-lhe algum alívio do ar frio com sua pele quente, e tendo sua cauda felpuda enrolada em volta do rapaz. – Claro que esta Loba é tão linda e perfeita quanto é sábia, e minha cauda é uma obra-prima da natureza. E minhas orelhas são para detectar mentiras.

- Suas orelhas supersensíveis podem atestar que não estou mentindo.

- Eu sei. No entanto, suas tentativas de lisonja não lhe darão acesso à minha cauda. Pelo menos até eu decidir em contrário.

- Nem mesmo por uma rodada de cerveja de hidromel quando chegarmos a Laiuse? – ele a provocou. – Ou até vinho de maçã? _Apfelwein_, que tal? Aproveite porque a oferta é por tempo limitado!

- E você pensa que uma Loba tão sábia quanto orgulhosa pode ser conquistada por tão pouco? – ela redarguiu com o tradicional sorriso zombeteiro. – Minha cauda é mais do que parece... É responsável por energizar meu corpo todo, e por ela penetram as energias da Terra e outras mais sutis que você nem faz ideia que existem. Então... Nada feito.

A proibição explícita de tocar na cauda de Horo, a não ser com permissão especial, emprestava àquele apêndice corporal uma auréola de "fruto proibido" que de outro modo não se justificaria. Mesmo agora, que eles estavam noivos, dormiam juntos, tinham acesso irrestrito ao corpo um do outro, sem nenhuma vergonha ou pudor, a simples visão da longa cauda volumosa da Loba a agitar-se – tão perto e tão longe – , o roçar dela contra si, enchia a mente de Lawrence de pensamentos eróticos que ele jamais seria capaz de experimentar e cultivar em relação a uma mulher humana (Pobres humanas sem cauda!).

E Horo tirava partido dos desejos (não tão) ocultos de Lawrence para atiçá-lo.

Na realidade aquilo era mais um "joguinho" entre os dois, em que ela o provocava ao balançar sua bela cauda, de uma beleza inigualável, ele pedia, insistia para tocá-la, porém ela lhe negava permissão, e por aí ia. No fundo Lawrence se divertia tanto quanto Horo; o relacionamento de ambos – assim como sua vida amorosa – transcorria em meio a risos e outras manifestações de alegria. Eles viviam o agora, o já. (Não pensar em nada, tão somente valorizar e saborear ao máximo cada momento de sua vida juntos.)

- Quando você se tornar um macho alfa, talvez, e apenas talvez, eu lhe dê permissão de pegar na minha cauda – disse a daimon, sedutora. Seu charme natural era irresistível. – Até lá, contente-se com isto.

Ela enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços esguios, puxando-o para si, aproximou a face à dele e o beijou intensamente nos lábios. Ele correspondeu o beijo com todo ardor e entusiasmo que nutria por ela. Seus lábios fundiram-se. Correntes de eletricidade pareciam percorrer todo o corpo de Horo cada vez que sua língua tocava a dele; a língua de Lawrence entrou por sua boca, sôfrega explorou-lhe cada polegada, tocando seus caninos afiados, acariciando-os gentilmente. Era como um fogo etérico ardendo sem consumir entre ambos. Uma aura rosa-avermelhada que só quem fosse dotado de faculdades transcendentais seria capaz de ver começou a brilhar envolvendo o estranho casal.

Tinham estado enamorados, mas sem o saberem, desde a noite em Rubinheigen quando Horo adoecera, vítima de sua intemperança na forma humana, e Lawrence, usando a "teoria dos quatro humores", cuidara dela, alimentando-a com uma colher e uma tigela, mimando-a como a uma criança ou um filhote de lobo. Ou até antes disso, quando Lawrence fora ferido ao tentar defender Horo contra os mercenários da Companhia Medio guiados por Chloe nas catacumbas de Pazzio. Indubitavelmente estavam conectados pelo amor verdadeiro – que é dar de si mesmo, altruisticamente, sem se sentir diminuído - , o sentimento divino que une almas para além das diferenças de forma, aspecto, hábitos e costumes "re-ligando" ao Criador que é a Energia Divina do Amor incondicional difusa por todo o Universo.

- Te amo, Lawrence – disse ela, sorrindo de felicidade.

- Eu também, Horo, te amo – disse ele, sorrindo feliz por ela estar feliz.


End file.
